InFAMOUS Second Age
by The Nerd Angel
Summary: (Original Idea by Madman’s Knowledge) Taking place just after the events in Seattle, Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene travel to Curdun Cay Penitentary to free the Conduits trapped inside, only to get caught up in a bloody military raid on the facility. They soon find themselves in the middle of a massive conflict which will decide the fate of Conduits, Humanity, and the world.
1. Prologue

_My name...is Delsin Rowe._

_A few weeks ago, I was just your average free-wheeling badass. But now, I'm a badass with superpowers. The story of how that came to be, is a long and complicated one. I don't know a lot of the details from the beginning, mostly because I wasn't there, so I'll try to explain as best I can how the hell I, and the world, ended up like this._

_Okay, so it goes like this: seven years ago, there were a group of people called Conduits who showed up seemingly out of nowhere. They had the power to channel and control certain types of matter and energy. Hence...the name. Clever, huh?_

_At first they were only in Empire City and New Marais, after some thingamabob called a "Ray Sphere" was detonated there and activated their powers. But then the energy from the sphere spread like wildfire, activating Conduits all over the world. News stations couldn't go five minutes without talking about kids flying like planes and old ladies jumping off buildings. Unfortunately, that energy also just happened to be spreading a deadly, incurable Plague that was threatening to wipe out 90% of all humanity._

_Just when it looked like we were on the brink of extinction, Cole MacGrath, a Conduit from Empire City who the media had so kindly labeled a terrorist, sacrificed himself and whole bunch of Conduits to save their ungrateful asses. Thankfully, whatever Cole did ended up not killing all of us. Seems like a happy ending, right? Well, that is until people who were understandably terrified of the walking mini-nukes formed lynch mobs to hunt them down and butcher them by the dozen, and those Conduits that survived were scared of both them and the fire coming out of their hands started laying waste to entire cities on accident._

_The government decided they should probably do something about all the death and destruction, so they started a little club called the D.U.P., where government sanctioned Conduits, led by a certain red-headed bitch named Augustine, were given the job of policing both Conduit and humans, restoring order by any means possible. Which would often include crippling people and sticking them with a bunch of concrete daggers until they died. You know, typical police procedures._

_They built a prison called Curdun Cay Station, where they stuffed pretty much every Conduit in America to keep them separated from the non-powered populace, while Augustine either threw them in a dark hole and tortured them for years, or turned them into psychotic killing machines. Apparently in some twisted crusade of trying to preserve Conduits and protect them from the mean, scary humans. She even staged a bullshit prison break to make sure they stayed funded and out of military custody._

_And that's where I come in. The aforementioned prison break just happened to occur in my quaint little fishing village just outside Seattle, and nearly left me as a stain on the pavement. After a minor...altercation with one of the prisoners, I found out I was one of them. A Conduit, with the ability to copy another's power by touching them._

_After the, quote-unquote "accident", Augustine herself graced us with her presence, and promptly stuck concrete shards into my entire tribe. My whole life I had been reckless, irresponsible, just doing whatever the hell I wanted. __But now all my friends, my family, were going to die because of me. I knew I needed to do something. So me and my brother Reggie headed off to Seattle to track down Augustine, so we could use her power to save the tribe._

_Along the way, I met other Conduits, prisoners that escaped from the crash. They were both heading down questionable paths, having potential to be both productive and...psychopathic. So I, the nice guy that I am, decided to appeal to their better natures and steer them in a more "morally upright" direction._

_Eventually, I managed to pull it off. Kicked Augustine's ass, exposed both her plans in Seattle and her treatment of Conduits in Curdun Cay (with a little help from a late investigative journalist and some friends on the internet). After that, feds weren't too keen on keeping her and her army of killers and freaks in authority, so they stripped Augustine of her rank and power, threw her in the slammer, and dissolved the D.U.P. And at the end of it, I made it back home and cured my tribe._

_You'd think that would finally be the happy ending to all this. Yeah...well, no. Hell, it wasn't even beginning._

_After Augustine's shenanigans in Seattle, there's been a lot of civil unrest across the country. Conduit discrimination is at an all-time low, but exploitation isn't. More and more cases of kidnapping and trafficking of Conduits by criminal organizations keep cropping up, not to mention rumors of the government already working on a replacement for the D.U.P. getting people a little uneasy._

_Anti-government protests have gotten more and more violent to the point where the people are as much a threat to themselves as the feds are. It's gotten so bad that Conduits are willing joining the military to put a stop to the chaos._

_Not to mention Wolffe and I never figured out what Augustine was planning to do with all that First Sons technology, or how she was able to manipulate the Conduit gene. To top it off, Celia's still out there planning God knows what..._

_The whole damn world is ready to explode. All it'll take is one more incident to set it off, and I have a feeling when it does, I'm gonna be caught in the middle. But that...that's a bridge I'll burn when I get to it. Right now I've got other problems._

_Turns out, queen bitch Augustine had more than a few contingency plans in the event of her "incapacitation". A small army of D.U.P. loyalists have set up a stronghold in Curdun Cay Station, holding the some-300 Conduits locked up there hostage. All attempts from the military to storm the place have been met with a colossal ass-kicking. They're even talking about nuking the goddamn place, according to Eugene._

_I'm not about to let all those people die, especially not after everything I went through to free them. And you can bet your ass a nuclear detonation on American soil is just the spark this powder keg we're in needs. Fetch, Eugene and I are on our way there now. Gonna try to kick out the dupes and those Conduits out of there before things escalate._

_Just hope its not too late..._


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Christian Nerd here. I am really new to this (using , not writing).**

**What I will be attempting to do here is write, to the best of my ability, a fanfiction version of the story for "InFAMOUS Second Age". A fan-made sequel to InFAMOUS Second Son originally conceived by Madman's Knowledge (formerly Pyrogunner). This will be the "canonical" version of the story, which continues right after the Good Ending of Second Son.**

**Please be warned that I am very prone to long-waiting periods for chapters in order write a compelling, coherent story. So expect long waits for chapters. I will try to write as many as possible, as soon as possible. But between my long writing process and school, there might be long waits. And please know that I do not plan on abandoning this story, no matter how long the delays are.**

**Feedback and constructive criticism is much appreciated. And if this story interests you, please feel free to favorite and follow!**


End file.
